Une équipe de choc
by lisou52
Summary: Défi de Diantha: Cross Over Harry PotterPost T5 Navy NCISPost saison 3. Et si Sirius avait un frère et que ce dernier avait vécu chez les moldus depuis l'arrestation de Sirius. Que se passerait il s'il réapparaissait après des années.FicYaoi
1. Chapter 1

Une équipe de choc

Attention voici ma toute nouvelle fic suite à un défi lancé dans la section NCIS. Malheureusement je ne me souviens plus du nom de l'auteur.

Défi :

Cross over : Harry Potter / Navy NCIS

Couples: Tony/ Giibbs , Harry/ Draco...

Autres:

Tony doit entretenir de bons rapports avec Rogue

Tony doit avoir un lien quelconque avec Voldemort

Sirius et Dumbledore sont en vie

Histoire : Post saison 3 NCIS et Post Tome 5 ( je sais vous allez me dire que Sirius meurt à la fin du tome 5 mais voilà où mon histoire va changer). Et si Dumbledore contactait un ancien membre de l'ordre pour venir à Poudlard. Et que ce dernier avait choisi de vivre dans le monde moldu depuis la fin de Voldemort…

Prologue

Siège du NCIS

Voilà 2 mois que Gibbs avait quittéz le NCIS. Tony dirigeait désormais l'équipe mais rien n'était plus pareil car Ziva était également repartie en Israël reprenant ainsi ses activités auprès du MOSAD. Et une dernière nouvelle venait se cumuler à tout cela la mort de son frère.

Son passé l'avait rattrapé ce matin même lorqu'une chouette avait frappé à la fenêtre de sa cuisine.

_FLASH BACK_

_Tony venait de se réveiller avec ce vague à l'âme qu'il ressentait depuis le départ de Gibbs. Il se sentait incapable de continuer sur le chemin que son patron, son mentor et depuis peu l'homme qu'il aimait lui avait tracé._

_Il pénétra dans la cuisine, le regard flou et allait se faire un café quand il entendit de petits bruits à la fenêtre. Il y trouva un magnifique hibou grand duc à qui il ouvrit la fenêtre. Ce dernier se posa sur l'épaule de Tony lui mordillant l'oreille jusqu'à ce que Tony le décharge de la lettre qu'il transportait. Une fois ceci fait le hibou reprit son envol et se percha sur une chaise._

_T : Ainsi ce vieux brigand m'a retrouvé._

_« Cher Anthony,_

_Si cette lettre te parvient, c'est que Eros t'a finalement retrouvé. Mais toi devant ta cheminée, je serais là dans les 5 minutes._

_Affectueusement,_

_Albu Dumbledore »_

_Il s'approcha de cette dernière et n'eut pas longtemps à attendre avant que le directeur de Poudlard n'apparaisse._

_AD : Bonjour, Anthony._

_TD : Monsieur le directeur._

_AD : Appelez moi Albus depuis le temps que je ne suis plus votre directeur._

_TD : Je croyais avoir spécifié que je ne souhaitais plus avoir aucun contact avec la magie._

_AD : Je ne serais pas là si ce n'était pas important. Sirus s'est évadé d' Azkaban._

_TD : Et vous pensez que je le cache._

_AD : Non, je sais par lui qu'il vous a contacté._

_TD : Alors vous avez fini par comprendre qu'il est innocent et que Peter était coupable._

_AD : Oui._

_TD : ne croyez vous pas qu'il est trop tard. 12 ans, il a passé 12 ans enfermé pour rien. Et moi quand je vous ai dit qu'il était innocent vous n'avez rien fait._

_AD : Je ne pouvais pas le croire._

_TD : Que me voulez vous ?_

_AD : Harry a besoin de vous. Et…_

_TD : Il a Sirius et Remus._

_AD : Anthony, je suis navré Sirius est…_

_FIN DU FLASH BACK_

La fin de cet entretien Tony l'avait passé dans une sorte de brouillard. Il avait promis au directeur d'assister aux funérailles mais rien de plus. Mais sa décision était prise plus rien ne le rattachait aux USA. La directrice Sheppard avait accepté sa démission avec réticence. Maintenant, il restait à l'annocer aux autres. Ils étaient tous réunis autour de lui.

Tony : Si je vous ai réuni c'est pour vous annoncer mon départ.

Ducky : Tu pars en vacances.

Tony : J'ai démissionné.

Abby : Pourquoi ?

Tony : Mon frère est décédé.

Ducky : Je suis navré Anthony.

Tony : Je quitte les USA pour l'Angleterre où je vais retrouvé mon filleul qui va sur ces 16 ans, je vais m'occuper.

Ce qui n'était en elle-même que la stricte vérité. Après plusieurs tentatives, ses collègues finirent par abandonner l'idée de le convaincre de rester. Puis il rentra chez lui. Il monta dans son grenier. Sous une masse de carton et de nappes, il retrouva sa malle. Il prononça le mot « Maraudeur » et celle-ci s'ouvrit. Là parfaitement rangée dans son étui de protection se trouvait sa baguette. Il la prit et la fit tourner dans sa main un instant.

Puis il prit le miroir à double sens que Sirius lui avait offert pour ses 11 ans, il vit le visage de son frère et prononça « Sirius ». A cet instant, le miroir rayonna et devint brûlant dans les mains de Tonyqui le laissa échapper de ses mains. Une explosion se fit entendre et Tony fut projeté au sol inconscient. De la fumée épaisse qui se dégageait du miroir apparut une silhouette floue.

A suivre

_T : Ainsi ce vieux grigou _


	2. Chapter 1 Retour

Comme promis voici la suite. Merci à tous pour vos messages. La suite de ce chapitre arrivera vendredi ou samedi.

Chapitre 1

Retour

Ce qui n'était en elle-même que la stricte vérité. Après plusieurs tentatives, ses collègues finirent par abandonner l'idée de le convaincre de rester. Puis il rentra chez lui. Il monta dans son grenier. Sous une masse de carton et de nappes, il retrouva sa malle. Il prononça le mot « Maraudeur » et celle-ci s'ouvrit. Là parfaitement rangée dans son étui de protection se trouvait sa baguette. Il la prit et la fit tourner dans sa main un instant.

Puis il prit le miroir à double sens que Sirius lui avait offert pour ses 11 ans, il vit le visage de son frère et prononça « Sirius ». A cet instant, le miroir rayonna et devint brûlant dans les mains de Tony qui le laissa échapper de ses mains. Une explosion se fit entendre et Tony fut projeté au sol inconscient. De la fumée épaisse qui se dégageait du miroir apparut une silhouette floue.

La silhouette apparut de plus en plus clairement, il s'agissait d'un homme aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux bleus. Il s'approcha doucement de Tony toujours inconscient et dit.

Inconnu : Bon sang comment j'ai atterri ici. T… Tony !

T _ouvrant à demi les yeux _ : Encore 5 minutes Sirius.

Puis quand il s'aperçut de qui il avait en face de lui, il s'évanouit.

Inconnu : Puisque tu as décidé de commencer ta nuit mon vieux, il ne me reste qu'une solution.

Et l'autre décide à la recherche d'on ne sait quoi. Tony se réveilla quelques secondes après son départ encore plus morose qu'avant.

T : Tu as rêvé mon ami, il est mort ça ne pouvait pas être lui.

Inconnu : Apparemment je n'aurai pas besoin de ceci.

La personne qui se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, avait une bouteille d'eau à la main.

T : S… Sirius.

S : En personne, frèrot.

Sirius lâcha la bouteille qu'il avait à la main et les 2 frères se jetèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre en pleurant de joie. Après quelques minutes, ils desserèrent leur étreinte.

T : Comment ?

S : C'est une longue histoire.

T : Alors viens, tu vas me la raconter autour d'une pizza.

S_ ironiquement_ : Je vois que tu n'as rien perdu de tes talents culinaires.

T : Hey !

S : Ne joue pas les offenser. La dernière fois que James, Remus et moi avons goûté à ta cuisine, on s'est retrouvé à Sainte Mangouste.

T : C'est la cuisinière qui a explosé.

S : Mais à cause de qui.

Puis ils éclatèrent de rire.

T&S : Le duo Black sont de retour.

Au cours du repas, Sirius raconta tout ce qu'il n'avait pu dire à son frère dans ses lettres. Arriva le moment du passage derrière le voile.

_FLASH BACK_

_Sirius reprit conscience dans un endroit complètement blanc, il était seul et se sentait apaisé. Quand 2 personnes apparurent._

_S : Jame ! Lily !_

_Il se jeta dans leur bras._

_S : Si vous saviez comme vous m'avez manqué. Je suis désolé, tout est de ma faute._

_J : Sirius, tu n'y es pour rien._

_L : A l'époque, Peter semblait la meilleure option._

_S : Merci mes amis. Je suis mort c'est ça. Harry, j'ai peur qu'il ne se renferme. Et Remus malgré la potion tue-loup, je sais qu'il a besoin de soutien et je…_

_J :Je sais Sirius._

_L : Nous avons une bonne nouvelle, ton heure n'est pas venue. Dans peu de temps quelqu'un te ramènera de l'arche._

_S : Qui ?_

_J : Ca nous ne pouvons pas te le dire._

_Quelques temps plus tard, il sentit qu'il commençait à disparaître. _

_L : Le temps est venu, on t'appelle._

_J : Tu es le meilleur parrain dont nous puissions rêver pour notre fils. Continue à veiller sur lui comme tu l'as toujours fait. _

_L : Prends bien soin de Remus._

_S : J'y veillerais. Au revoir mes amis._

_J : Au revoir mon frère._

_L : Au revoir Sirius._

_Sirius se sentit alors aspiré et ferma les yeux. Quand il les rouvrit, il était dans un grenier._

_FIN DU FLASH BACK_

T : Je suis heureux d'avoir pu te tirer de là.

S : Moi aussi. Maintenant comment va-t-on faire pour que je puisse voyager en toute sécurité.

T : J'ai déjà ma petite idée.

S : Oh non, je connais ce regard.

T : Oh si. Tu oublies que j'égale ce cher Severus en potion.

S : Ne me dis que tu vas me faire avaler une potion de métamorphose.

T : Tu as tout deviné. Un simple sort de désillusion te fera redevenir toi-même.

S _bougonnant _: Bon, ça va.

T : Albus nous a préparé une cheminée internationale pour demain 10 heures. Il te suffira de l'utiliser juste après moi.

Ils discutèrent une bonne partie de la soirée de tout est de rien. Le lendemain à 10 heures tout était prêt et Sirius avait pris la potion. Tony arriva le premier et serra ma main du directeur puis se décala de la cheminée. Devant l'étonnement du directeur, il dit.

T : Quelqu'un m'accompagne.

Au même moment, un homme aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux bruns apparut.

A : Vous êtes toujours aussi doué en potion Anthony. Sirius, c'est bien vous.

S : Oui Albus.

A : Comment ?

Et Sirius lui raconta la même histoire qu'à Tony.

A : Je vois.

S : Je crois qu'il serait mieux que tous me croient morts sauf Harry et Remus. Faites comme si de rien n'était et faites moi passer comme un nouvel allié étranger.

A : C'est une bonne idée. Qu'en pensez vous Anthony ?

T : Je suis d'accord.

A : Vos funérailles auront lieu dans une semaine Sirius. J'ai demandé à Remus d'aller chercher Harry. Anthony vous n'aurez qu'à l'accompagner et vous les ramènerez ici.

S : Et moi.

A : Vous, Sirius, j'ai déjà quelques idées…

A suivre


	3. Chapter 2 Retrouvailles

Comme promis voici la suite. Le chapitre 3 arrivera lundi. Merci à tous pour vos messages.

Chapitre 2

Retrouvailles

S : Je crois qu'il serait mieux que tous me croient morts sauf Harry et Remus. Faites comme si de rien n'était et faites moi passer comme un nouvel allié étranger.

A : C'est une bonne idée. Qu'en pensez vous Anthony ?

T : Je suis d'accord.

A : Vos funérailles auront lieu dans une semaine Sirius. J'ai demandé à Remus d'aller chercher Harry. Anthony vous n'aurez qu'à l'accompagner et vous les ramènerez ici.

S : Et moi.

A : Vous, Sirius, j'ai déjà quelques idées. Sirius, attendez moi ici, je n'en ai que pour quelques minutes.

Tony et le directeur disparurent alors dans la cheminée. Tony arriva le premier et vit qu'il avait atterri dans le salon, quand le directeur arriva, il lui dit.

T : Ne me dites pas que c'est…

A : Grimault Place, je suis navré Sirius a accepté que nous venions nous y installer.

T : Cet endroit a été durant les premières années de ma vie l'enfer sur terre…

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, que Remus parut sur le seuil du salon, les yeux éteints et plus pâle que jamais. Il ne vit pas tout de suite Tony qui était dans l'ombre.

R : Albus, je n'avais pas souvenir que vous deviez venir.

A : Je suis venu avec le tuteur légal de Harry.

R : C'est impossible Albus, Sirius est mort et Tony est…

T : En face de toi.

R _se jetant dans les bras de son ami _: Tony, si tu savais comme tu m'as manqué, comme je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir cru à l'époque pour Sirius.

T : Je ne te reproche rien Sirius m'a raconté ce que tu avais fait pour lui.

R : Comment ?

T : Il m'a retrouvé sachant très bien que mon refuge se trouvait aux USA et nous nous sommes revus l'été dernier. J'avais besoin de soutien, une collègue à moi très bonne amie était morte sous mes yeux.

R : L'espèce de…, il ne m'avait rien dit.

T : Parce que je le lui ai fait promettre. Je ne voulais pas revenir dans le monde magique. J'avais retrouvé un équilibre auprès de gens que j'appréciais.

R : Tu es revenu pour de bon où tu partiras après…

T : L'enterrement. Non je pense rester quelques temps ici et m'occuper d'Harry.

A : Je vais vous laisser. N'oubliez pas que vous devez récupérer Harry et l'emmener à Poudlard. Anthony, vous avez le porte au loin.

T : Oui, Albus rassurez vous.

R : Pourquoi à l'école ?

Mais le directeur avait déjà disparu. Les 2 amis transplanèrent donc à proximité du 4 privet drive. Ils retirèrent alors leurs robes de sorciers pour n'être plus qu'en tenues moldus.

Remus frappa à la porte, ce fut la tante Pétunia qui vint lui ouvrir.

P : Vous êtes venus chercher l'autre.

T _menaçant _: Je suis venu chercher mon filleul.

P : Je croyais que son assassin de parrain était mort.

T _hurlant _: Mon frère n'est pas un assassin.

Alerté par les hurlements, Harry apparut alors sortant de la cuisine, baguette à la main. Il était aussi pale que Remus et avait perdu du poids. Voyant Remus sur le pas de la porte, il se jeta dans ses bras.

H : Remus.

R : Je suis là Harry. J'aimerais te présenter quelqu'un.

H_ se tournant vers Tony _: Je vous connais, vous êtes sur plusieurs photos en compagnie de mes parents.

T : En effet, Harry je suis Anthony Black. Mais je préfère que tu me tutoies et m'appelles Tony.

H : Vous êtes le frère de Sirius.

T : Son jumeau pour être exact et par conséquent ton tuteur légal. Viens allons dans ta chambre, récupérer toutes tes affaires, tu n'auras plus jamais à venir ici.

H : C'est vrai.

T : Je te le promets. Maintenant direction ta chambre, puis Poudlard.

Pendant, qu'ils emballaient les affaires de Harry, Tony lui expliqua tout. La façon dont Dumbledore avait poussé Tony à ne pas demander la garde de Harry après l'arrestation de Sirius, le fait qu'il est toujours cru en l'innocence de son frère…

Une demi heure plus tard, il quittait les Dursley. Harry gardait la mine sombre cependant aussi Tony lui demanda.

T : Il y a un problème Harry.

H : Je… c'est-à-dire, je n'ai pas envie de retourner à Grimault Place.

T : Tant mieux car nous allons à Poudlard.

H : Pourquoi ?

T : Vous verrez bien Remus et toi.

Ils atterrirent donc dans le parc de Poudlard à côté du lac.

H : Je peux rester un instant dehors. Je ne veux voir personne pour l'instant.

T : Bien sur, mais je veux te voir à l'intérieur dans un quart d'heure.

Soudain, Harry arrêta de marcher, remarquant une ombre familière au bord du lac. Il savait bien qu'il ne pouvait s'agir que d'une illusion qui disparaitrait dès qu'il arriverai à l'endroit mais il ne put s'empêcher de courir dans sa direction. Quand il se retrouva face à lui, il resta un instant bloqué incapable de bouger ni de prononcer un seul son.

S : Harry.

Ce simple mot fit que Harry se jeta dans les bras de Sirius pleurant à chaudes larmes.

H : Sirius, c'est toi, dis moi que je ne rêve pas.

S : Je suis là bien vivant.

H : C…comment ? Non d'abord, il faut prévenir Remus. Viens.

Ils prirent la direction du château, Remus et Tony se tenait dans le hall. Alors Harry appela.

H : Remus.

R _se tournant vers Harry _: Oui Ha…

Mais sa phrase resta bloqué dans sa gorge. Alors, Remus fit quelque chose qui étonna Harry, il se jeta dans les bras de Sirius et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Ils s'enlacèrent. Et le temps sembla s'arrêter autour d'eux. Puis à bout de souffle, il s'écartèrent.

R : Je t'aime. J'ai cru que tu étais…

S : Je sais mais je suis là mon heure n'était pas encore venu. Je t'aime Remus.

T : Hn ! Hn ! Désolé de vous interrompre mais je crois que Harry aurait besoin d'explications.

En effet, ce dernier ressemblait à un poisson hors de l'eau. Remus et Sirius s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre rouge de honte.

S : Harry, laisse nous t'expliquer.

H : Depuis quand ?...

A suivre 


	4. Chapter 3 Souvenirs

Merci à tous pour vos messages. Comme promis voici la suite. Le prochain chapitre arrivera samedi.

Chapitre 3

Souvenirs

Mais sa phrase resta bloqué dans sa gorge. Alors, Remus fit quelque chose qui étonna Harry, il se jeta dans les bras de Sirius et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Ils s'enlacèrent. Et le temps sembla s'arrêter autour d'eux. Puis à bout de souffle, ils s'écartèrent.

R : Je t'aime. J'ai cru que tu étais…

S : Je sais mais je suis là mon heure n'était pas encore venu. Je t'aime Remus.

T : Hn ! Hn ! Désolé de vous interrompre mais je crois que Harry aurait besoin d'explications.

En effet, ce dernier ressemblait à un poisson hors de l'eau. Remus et Sirius s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre rouge de honte.

S : Harry, laisse nous t'expliquer.

H : Depuis quand ?

T : Je pense qu'un hall d'entrée n'est pas un endroit pour continuer cette discussion. Rendons nous dans les appartements que nous a fourni Albus.

Et tous les 4 se dirigèrent vers le logement de Tony. Arrivée à destination, Tony frappa dans les mains à cet instant un elfe de maison apparut avec un plateau.

T : Bien je pense que nous devrions y aller par ordre chronologique. Pose les questions que tu souhaites Harry.

H : Tout d'abord, Tony je voudrais savoir pourquoi vous n'êtes revenu que maintenant.

T : En premier lieu Harry tutoie moi. Et il faut que tu saches également que jusqu'aux vacances d'été après ma 5ème année, je n'étais pas à Poudlard.

H : Jusqu'à ce que Sirius s'enfuit de chez lui.

T : Effectivement. Sirius et moi n'étions pas très apprécié de nos parents. Nous avons toujours été les moutons noirs de la famille. Aussi à nos 11 ans, ils nous ont envoyé dans 2 écoles différentes. C'est ainsi que je me suis retrouvé à Salem.

S : Après 5 années en enfer, sans avoir revu Tony. Nous avons décidé d'un plan pour échapper à notre famille.

T : Malheureusement tout ne s'est pas passé comme prévu.

S : Loin de là. L'affaire de la cabane hurlante s'était produite juste avant les vacances d'été et je pensais que James refuserais de nous héberger.

_FLASH BACK_

_Maison des Black_

_Voilà une semaine que Sirius était rentré pour les grandes vacances chez lui. Enfin si on pouvait appeler ce lieu sombre et froid un chez soi. Cette année, il partait de ce lieu définitivement. Sachant que sa famille lui couperait toutes ses ressources, il avait vidé presque tout son coffre patiemment pendant 5 ans. Petite sommes après petites sommes, sans que jamais ses parents ne s'en soient rendus compte. Tony avait fait de même de son côté. Ainsi ils auraient de quoi survivre, cet été grâce également à l'héritage de leur oncle._

_Ce soir là était le grand soir, il réduisit sa malle à l'état de petite boîte et sortit de chez lui par la fenêtre. Jouant la prudence, il prit son apparence de chien et marcha jusqu'au chemin de traverse. Là bas il s'installa dans un petit hôtel où l'on ne posait pas de questions._

_Il dormit du sommeil du juste. Le lendemain, il se rendit dans le Londres moldu à l'aéroport d'Heathrow. Le vol de son frère atterrit une demi heure plus tard. Il attendait avec impatience l'arrivée de son jumeau. Il vit alors apparaître son exacte réplique face à lui et tous deux se jetèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre._

_S : Tony._

_T : Sirius, j'avais peur que les parents t'empêchent de partir._

_S : Comme tu le vois je suis là. Je nous ai trouvé un hôtel pas trop cher._

_T : Tu ne t'es pas réconcilié avec tes amis._

_S : Non j'ai envoyé une lettre à James mais il ne m'a pas répondu._

_T : Je suis désolé vieux mais je suis sur qu'ils finiront par te pardonner._

_S : J'aimerais en être aussi convaincu._

_T : Tu l'aimes n'est ce pas._

_S : Qui ?_

_T : Ne fais pas l'idiot, je parle de Remus._

_S : Désespérément, le type que j'ai failli anéantir avec cette blague et celui que j'aime plus que tout au monde. S'il avait fait du mal à Severus Remus ne se le serait jamais pardonné et moi non plus._

_Les jours passèrent tranquillement une autre semaine venait de s'écouler. Tony était sorti se changer les idées et tenter de trouver un moyen pour que Sirius reprenne les liens avec ses amis car il sentait bien que son frère était de plus en plus malheureux._

_Il revenait tranquillement à l'hôtel quand une explosion se fit entendre il se retrouva projeter au sol plein de poussière. Quand il se releva, il vit pour la première fois dans le ciel ce que depuis quelques temps les journaux appelaient la marque des ténèbres._

_Il se précipita alors vers l'hôtel où plutôt ce qu'il en restait. La moitié de la façade c'était en effet écroulé. Il se précipita à l'intérieur, ignorant le danger, cherchant Sirius dans les décombres. Dans ce qui restait de leur chambre il vit la moitié du corps de son frère dépassé d'une armoire. Il s'agenouilla près de lui tentant de le réanimer en vain… _

S : Ce sont tous les souvenirs que j'ai. Après c'est Tony qui m'a raconté le reste

_Peu de temps après les secours arrivèrent et Sirius fut emmené à Sainte Mangouste en urgence. Deux heures s'écoulèrent avant qu'un médicomage ne vint vers Tony._

_T : Comment va mon frère ?_

_M : Mr Dinozzo, votre frère a eu de la chance. La plupart de ses blessures sont superficielles et nous avons pu les réparer très rapidement._

_T : Mais, je sais qu'il y a un mais._

_M : Il est dans le coma, sans doute provoqué par l'état de choc._

_T : Que puis je faire ?_

_M : L'entourer, lui parler, contacter ses amis et sa famille pour qu'il l'entoure._

_T : Vous ne me dites pas tout._

_M : J'ai peur que s'il ne réveille pas dans les 72 heures, son état ne devienne permanent._

_T : Non, je refuse de l'accepter._

_Tony resta 3 heures au chevet de Sirius lui parlant et lui demandant de revenir. Puis il décida d'aller trouver les amis de son frère._

_Il se rendit d'abord au manoir Potter, un grand garçon brun à lunettes lui ouvrit. Il reconnut celui que Sirius lui avait dit être son meilleur ami James Potter._

_J : Sirius… Non tu n'es pas Sirius. Tu es Tony c'est ça._

_T : Oui et toi tu es James Sirius m'a beaucoup parlé de toi et des maraudeurs._

_J : Entre, je t'en prie. Que me vaut ta visite ?_

_T : Je sais que tu es furieux après Sirius pour ce qu'il a fait._

_J : Je l'étais._

_T : Mais il a besoin de toi._

_J : Pourquoi n'est il pas venu avec toi. _Puis réfléchissant : _Que s'est il passé ?_

_T : Tu as entendu parler de l'explosion sur le chemin de traverse._

_J : Bien sur. Il est… il n'est pas._

_T : Non, il n'est pas mort, il est dans le coma._

_J : Il faut que je prévienne Remus…_

A suivre


	5. Chapter 4 Partie 2

Merci à tous pour vos messages. Bien que je n'en ai pas eu beaucoup, j'ai peur que devant le peu d'enthousiasme qu'elle suscite, je me vois obligée d'arrêter cette histoire. Sinon, il y aura peut être un nouveau chapitre vendredi.

Chapitre 4

_T : Mais il a besoin de toi._

_J : Pourquoi n'est il pas venu avec toi. _Puis réfléchissant : _Que s'est il passé ?_

_T : Tu as entendu parler de l'explosion sur le chemin de traverse._

_J : Bien sur. Il est… il n'est pas._

_T : Non, il n'est pas mort, il est dans le coma._

_J : Il faut que je prévienne Remus._

_T : Tu crois qu'il acceptera de nous aider._

_J : Remus est le type le plus gentil qui soit, il n'abandonnerait jamais un ami et surtout pas Sirius malgré ce qu'il a fait._

_T : Alors les sentiments de mon frère sont payés de retour._

_J : Oui. Il n'y a qu'eux pour ne pas voir ce qu'il se passe._

_T : Tu as raison. Peut être que cette triste histoire fera tirer du bon._

_James sembla alors se souvenir de quelque chose._

_T : Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ?_

_J : Remus passe une partie de ses vacances chez Lily._

_T : Oh ! La jolie rousse autour de laquelle tu tournes. Où est le problème ?_

_J : Disons que ni Sirius ni moi ne sommes dans ses petits papiers._

_T : Il faut y aller quand même, il faut aider Sirius._

_J : Très bien._

_Ils mirent des vêtements moldus, Tony les empruntant à James, les siens étant ensevelis sous les décombres de l'hôtel. James avait appris très jeune à connaître le monde non sorcier, ses parents ayant une fascination pour ce monde. Voilà pourquoi il savait se diriger et quel bus prendre pour se rendre chez la jeune fille. Tony lui aussi n'était pas perdu en effet, fréquentant l'école de Salem, il avait lié de nombreuses amitiés avec des élèves de toutes origines._

_Arrivés devant chez Lily, ils frappèrent à la porte. Une jeune fille au visage chevalin leur ouvrit, ave un visage renfrogné._

_P : Quoique vous vendiez nous ne sommes pas preneurs ?_

_J : Nous sommes venus voir Lily._

_P : Encore des monstres de sa maudite école. Je vous interdit d'entrer dans la maison, elle est dans le jardin._

_Et elle leur claqua la porte aux nez. Tony et James se dirigèrent vers l'arrière de la maison. Ils y trouvèrent Lily en compagnie d'une jeune fille que James reconnut comme étant Alice Jones une camarade de classe. Quand elles les aperçurent Lily et Alice cessèrent leur bavardage._

_L : Potter, Black que venez vous faire ici ?_

_J : Bonjour à toi aussi Lily. Salut Alice. Il faut qu'on parle à Remus c'est urgent._

_Ce dernier arrivait déjà sur eux._

_R : James. Sir… non tu n'es pas Sirius, tu es Tony son jumeau._

_L : Black a un jumeau._

_J: C'est au sujet de Sirius, il faut que tu nous accompagnes._

_R : S'il est assez grand pour se fourrer dans les ennuis qu'il se débrouille tout seul._

_Il partait déjà quand une main le retint, c'était celle de Tony._

_T : Je t'en prie écoute nous._

_R : Très bien vous avez cinq minutes._

_T : Sirius s'est enfui de chez nous, il y a une semaine et est venu me récupérer à l'aéroport. Après ce qui s'est passé où tu sais peu avant la fin de l'année scolaire, il pensait que James refuserait de nous accueillir alors nous avons emménagé dans un hôtel sur le chemin de traverse._

_Lily qui commençait à comprendre._

_L : Par Merlin, l'attaque de ce matin._

_Remus réagit lui aussi, son masque d'indifférence tomba laissant la place à l'inquiétude et à la douleur._

_R : James je t'en supplie dis moi qu'il n'est pas…_

_T : Mort. Rassure toi Remus, il est en vie._

_R : Mais…_

_T : Il est dans le coma, le médecin m'a dit que s'il ne se réveillait pas dans les 72 heures, le coma pourrait devenir permanent._

_R : Je prends mes affaires et j'arrive tout de suite. Je suis désolé Lily, tu…_

_L : Je comprends. J'espère qu'il s'en sortira._

_Arrivés à Sainte Mangouste, Tony les dirigea vers la chambre de Sirius, le médecin en sortait au même moment._

_Med : Ah Mr Dinozzo. J'ai peur que l'état de votre frère ne s'est toujours pas amélioré. J'ai fait installer des lits de fortune pour que vous et vos amis puissiez rester auprès de lui._

_T : Merci docteur._

_Ils entrèrent alors tous trois dans la chambre. Remus et James se précipitèrent alors vers leur ami qui paraissait si pasible ce qui contrastait très nettement avec son état habituel toujours en mouvement ne tenant jamais en place le regard plein de malice._

_Là Sirius était étendu sur des draps blancs, le visage très pâle et les marques encore visible sur son visage de l'explosion._

_James alla vers 20 heures à la cafétéria de l'hôpital chercher de quoi se restaurer, laissant les 2 autres seuls._

_R : Sirius t'a tout raconté._

_T : Oui la formation de votre groupe, la découverte de ta lycanthropie. Il m'a même demandé, s'il existait une solution pour t'aider les nuits de pleines lunes._

_R : C'est de toi qu'est venu l'idée des animagus._

_T : Tu veux dire qu'il l'a fait._

_R : Oups je n'aurais pas du te le dire. _

_T : Cette tête de mule l'a fait, tu me diras je suis comme lui, je ne vois pas pourquoi il n'aurait pas fait la même chose que moi._

_R : Tu veux dire que toi aussi._

_T : Et oui, je suis une panthère noire. Et mon frère ?_

_R : Sirius ressemble à un sinistros, James est un cerf et Peter un rat._

_La porte s'ouvrit sur James, les bras chargés de nourriture._

_J : De quoi parliez vous ?_

_R : Du fait que je connais désormais 4 personnes qui soient devenus des animagus avant l'âge de 16 ans._

_J : Toi aussi Tony._

_T : Et oui maintenant il ne reste plus qu'à Sirius à se réveiller pour que nous ayons toutes les explications._

_Tous les 3 regardèrent dans la direction du blessé. Le lendemain matin, James et Tony laissèrent Remus dormir le temps d'aller se chercher de quoi prendre le petit déjeuner._

_Remus lui se réveilla et ne voyant personne s'approcha doucement de Sirius et lui effleura la joue tout en lui parlant._

_POV Sirius_

_Une douce caresse le réveilla, il n'osait pas bouger pensant que ce n'était qu'un rêve et que s'il osait bouger, il disparaîtrait. Il entendit alors la voix douce et chaude de Remus qui l'appelait._

_R : Sirius, je ne sais pas si tu m'entends mais je t'en supplie, réveille toi, n'abandonne pas Tony ni James…_

_Il sentit les sanglots refoulés dans la voix de son ami._

_R : Et ne m'abandonne pas, je sais que tu regrettes ce qui s'est passé et que ce n'est pas vraiment ce que tu voulais. Je te pardonne. Tu sais, tu es la personne à laquelle je tien le plus au monde et je t'aime voilà c'est dit._

_Ne pouvant en entendre davantage, Sirius ouvrit ses magnifiques yeux bleu nuit._

_S : Je t'aime aussi Remus._

_Et oubliant qu'il était dans une chambre d'hôpital et attira Remus à lui l'embrassant à perdre haleine. Une voix retentit alors derrière eux :_

_J : Il était temps._

_FIN DU FLASH BACK_

S : Voilà Harry tu sais tout qu'en penses tu ?...

A suivre


	6. Chapter 5 Mauvaises Nouvelles

Merci à tous pour vos messages. Je suis désolée pour le coup de gueule de la semaine dernière. Promis, je n'arrête pas. Arrivée d'un nouveau personnage mystérieux que vous découvrirez au fil des chapitres. Sinon assez de blabla voilà la suite.

Chapitre 5

Mauvaises nouvelles

_Ne pouvant en entendre davantage, Sirius ouvrit ses magnifiques yeux bleu nuit._

_S : Je t'aime aussi Remus._

_Et oubliant qu'il était dans une chambre d'hôpital et attira Remus à lui l'embrassant à perdre haleine. Une voix retentit alors derrière eux :_

_J : Il était temps._

_FIN DU FLASH BACK_

S : Voilà Harry tu sais tout qu'en penses tu ?

Harry qui était resté silencieux jusqu' à présent, se leva du siège où il était assis et se dirigea lentement vers Sirius et Remus le visage impénétrable. Arrivé, à proximité d'eux, un large sourire étira son visage.

H : Décidément, on fait une belle brochette d'empotés tous les 3.

Les 2 autres le regardèrent sans comprendre.

H : Et moi qui avait peur de vous dire que je préférais les hommes.

S : Tu veux dire que…

H : Et oui bien qu'il n'y ait encore personne dans mon cœur.

R : Je croyais que la petite Chang ou la jeune Weasley…

H : Je me suis rendu compte que je n'éprouvais aucune attirance pour elle.

S : Alors, tu nous acceptes.

H : Evidemment, idiot.

Il se jeta dans leurs bras. Ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes bientôt accompagnés par Tony. Puis, Harry et Remus voulurent tout savoir de ce qui s'était passé. Ils restèrent jusque tard dans la soirée à parler tranquillement des évènements qui avaient jalonné leur vie.

Bureau du directeur

Pendant ce temps

Un homme vêtu entièrement de noir était installé dans un fauteuil à dossier. On ne pouvait apercevoir de lui que ses cheveux argentés.

A : Te voilà de retour.

Inconnu : Pourquoi suis-je ici ?

A : Tu sais que Voldemort est de retour et je sais que tu ne travailles pas. J'ai pensé que tu pourrais accepter le poste que je te propose depuis des années.

Inconnu : Je ne sais pas.

A : Ecoute, réfléchis y. Mais dans un premier temps, j'aurai autre chose à te demander.

Inconnu : De quel genre ?

A : Harry a besoin de souffler, il va partir jusqu'à la fin des vacances.

Inconnu : Et tu voudrais que je le protège.

A : Oui, mais discrètement. Remus et les frères Black seront là eux aussi.

Inconnu : Les frères Black. Sirius est donc en vie. Mais qui est l'autre.

A : Tu ne le connais pas, tu l'as pourtant eu dans ta classe, lorsque tu enseignais à Salem.

Inconnu : Bien sur, le jeune diable à qui j'ai appris la métamorphose, il a quitté Salem après sa 5ème année, sûrement rappelé par ses parents pour devenir un serviteur de Voldemort.

A : Et bien, tu as tort en réalité, il a fait preuve d'un grand courage…

Et il lui expliqua comment Sirius et Tony avaient échappé à leurs parents.

A : Quand Sirius a été accusé à tort et que j'ai refusé de le croire Antony est parti, il est retourné aux USA et y a vécu comme un moldu. Il est devenu policier, puis a travaillé pour le NCIC

Inconnu : NCIS

A : Tu as raison NCIS, sous un nom d'emprunt.

Inconnu : J'accepte de t'aider.

A : J'en suis heureux mon fils.

Inconnu : Heureux de te revoir papa.

Les jours s'écoulaient rapidement, Tony, Sirius, Remus et Harry rattrapaient le temps perdu s'amusant se faisant des blagues. Cependant, 3 jours après le retour de Sirius et Tony, une nouvelle vint gâcher leur bel enthousiasme.

Ce matin là, ils étaient attablés pour le petit déjeuner et discutaient tranquillement de l'endroit où ils passeraient leurs prochaines vacances.

T : Et si nous passions des vacances entièrement dans le monde moldu.

R : Ainsi Harry ça t'évitera les regards gênants. Qu'en penses tu ?

H : Je trouve que c'est une très bonne idée. Mais où irait on ?

S : Que diriez vous de l'Italie ?

H : Génial.

T : Pour une fois frérot tu as une très bonne idée.

S : Comment ça pour une fois ?

Une semi dispute commença mais l'arrivée du directeur les interrompit. Il semblait plus grave qu'à l'habitude.

T : Que vous arrive t il Albus ?

A : C'est le jeune Draco Malefoy.

R : Qu'a-t-il fait encore ?

A : Il ne pourra plus rien faire, il est décédé.

H : Quoi ? Il ne peut… il ne peut pas non.

Et il s'enfuit en courant.

S : Harry !

T : Sirius, Remus ne le laissez pas seul.

Et les 2 autres partirent à la poursuite du jeune homme.

T : Comment ?

A : Une attaque sur le chemin de traverse.

T : Il faut que j'aille le voir.

A : Je sais.

T : Prévenez les autres que j'en ai pour 2 heures.

A : Très bien Anthony.

Une fois hors du château, il transplanna vers la maison de son meilleur ami. C'était une petite maison, qui semblait beaucoup à son propriétaire. Elle avait du caractère mais savait garder son mystère. Il posa sa main sur le chambranle de la porte et en un instant celle-ci s'ouvrit.

Il pénétra dans l'antre de la bête sachant très bien où ce dernier se trouvait. Et il avait raison, une personne était bien dans le salon avec un verre de whisky pur feu.

T : Bonjour Severus.

Sev : Black qu'est ce que tu fiches ici.

T : C'est ainsi qu'on accueille un vieil ami.

Sev : Fiche le camp.

T : Je suis désolé pour Draco.

Sev_ jetant son verre contre le mur _: Ils n'avaient pas le droit.

T : Je sais.

Il s'approcha doucement de Severus.

Sev : C'était mon fils, tu m'entends mon fils.

Tony le prit dans ses bras et le laissa pleurer de tout son saoûl…

A suivre


	7. Chapter 6 Enterrement

Merci à tous pour vos messages. J'espère n'avoir oublié personne en répondant sinon je suis sincèrement désolée. Ce chapitre est assez triste vous allez notamment avoir des explications sur la relation entre Draco et Harry et le fait que Rogue soit le père de Draco.

Chapitre 6

Enterrement

Sev : Black qu'est ce que tu fiches ici.

T : C'est ainsi qu'on accueille un vieil ami.

Sev : Fiche le camp.

T : Je suis désolé pour Draco.

Sev_ jetant son verre contre le mur _: Ils n'avaient pas le droit.

T : Je sais.

Il s'approcha doucement de Severus.

Sev : C'était mon fils, tu m'entends mon fils.

Tony le prit dans ses bras et le laissa pleurer de tout son saoûl. Lui murmurant des paroles apaisantes, après de longues minutes il se calma enfin. Les yeux encore brillants, il se tourna vers son interlocuteur.

Sev : Il savait qui j'étais.

T : Comment ?

Sev : Cissa lui a tout dit pour ses 15 ans et pour éviter qu'il ne devienne Mangemort.

T : Il a compris ?

Sev : Oui si tu savais à ce moment là comme j'étais fier.

T : Comme le jour de sa naissance.

Sev : Exactement. Tu te souviens…

FLASH BACK

_17 ans plus tôt_

_Ils avaient 20 ans et ils s'aimaient comme des fous. L'un s'appelait Severus Rogue et l'autre Narcissa Black maintenant devenue Malefoy. Ils ne s'étaient pas revus depuis 3 mois, c'était un choix, Narcissa avait demandé à Severus de ne plus l'approcher maintenant qu'elle était mariée de peur de représailles qu'il risquait de subir. Hors en ce mois de décembre, elle se tenait devant sa porte couverte de neige et lui demandait si elle pouvait entrer. Après quelques hésitations, il accepta._

_Narcissa : Mon amour il y a une chose dont il faut que je te parle._

_Sev : Que veux tu je crois que tu as été assez claire la dernière fois que nous nous sommes vus ?_

_Nar : Quelque chose a changé._

_Elle ôta sa cape, laissant voir un corps superbe légèrement arrondi par la grossesse._

_Sev : Tu es…_

_Nar : Enceinte, je porte ton enfant._

_Sev : Mais…_

_Elle se jeta dans ses bras et pleura._

_Nar : Enfuyons nous ensemble loin de cette maudite guerre._

_Sev : Je… écoute non._

_Nar : Quand Lucius découvrira que le bébé que je porte n'est pas le sien, tu sais ce qu'il fera._

_Sev : Nous enfuir reviendra au même. Non, j'ai une meilleure solution. Quand Voldemort sera anéanti, alors nous ferons tout ce que tu voudras. Mais en attendant il faudra cacher au monde la vérité sur notre fils._

_Ce jour là, Severus se promit que jamais il ne laisserait son fils vivre sous la terreur de Voldemort, il avait choisi son camp. Il alla voir le directeur et lui expliqua._

_5 mois plus tard_

_Ce fut un Severus paniqué qui frappa à la porte de Tony._

_T : Que viens tu faire ici ?_

_Sev : J'ai besoin d'aide c'est urgent._

_T : Tu as été découvert._

_Sev : Non mon enfant est sur le point de naître. Il nous faut un abri le temps de l'acouchement._

_T : Ton enfant et qui ça nous ?_

_Une jeune femme blonde apparut sur le seuil de la porte, le visage crispé par la douleur._

_T : Cissa. Bon venez, Severus porte là jusqu'à ma chambre d'amis première porte à gauche._

_L'accouchement dura 6 heures, quand soudain les cris stridents d'un nouveau né retentirent. Tony l'enveloppa dans des couvertures réchauffées magiquement._

_T : C'est un garçon. Toutes mes félicitations. Il est magnifique. Il a tes cheveux._

_Sev : Tony, jure moi de ne rien dire à personne._

_T : Mais…_

_Sev : Jure le moi._

_T : Je te le jure Severus._

_Sev : Personne ne doit savoir qu'il est mon fils._

_Il fit avaler une potion au nouveau né qui éclaircit ses cheveux et modifia légèrement la physionomie de son visage._

_Lorsque les Potter moururent, il n'y avait hélas pas assez de preuve contre Lucius alors, on dut encore cacher la véritable identité de Draco._

FIN DU FLASH BACK

T : Je suis tellement désolé Severus.

Sev : Tu n'y es pour rien. C'est cette face de serpent le seul et unique responsable. J'ai maintenant, une raison de plus pour que Potter gagne la guerre.

T : Personne ne devrait avoir à survivre à son enfant.

Sev : Mais au fait, que fais tu en Angleterre.

T : Je suis venu pour l'enterrement de mon frère et pour jouer mon rôle de parrain…

Poudlard, pendant ce temps

Harry avait couru à travers le château et c'était directement dirigé dans le parc à l'orée de la forêt interdite. Là il s'assit le dos contre un arbre. De longues minutes s'écoulent, quand il sent quelque chose de chaud et de râpeux lui lécher le visage. Il relève son visage et voit un magnifique loup au pelage fauve.

H : Salut toi, je ne t'avais encore jamais vu par ici. Tu sais, tu ne devrais pas m'approcher, je porte malheur, tous ceux à qui je tiens, finissent par disparaître.

Le loup lui mordilla les doigts pour montrer sa désapprobation.

H : L'homme que j'aime viens de mourir. Et il ne saura jamais à quel point je tenais à lui.

_FLASH BACK_

_Peu de temps après Noël_

_Harry était monté au 7ème étage pour préparer les cours de l'A.D du lendemain. Il entra dans la salle sur demande et eut la surprise d' y trouver Draco._

_H : Qu'est ce que tu fiches ici Malefoy._

_D : Tu crois que tu as le monopole pour connaître les salles et les passages secrets de Poudlard._

_Une bataille commença entre eux, mais celle çi devint de plus en plus sensuelle et cela se termina par un baiser passionné. Ils s'éloignèrent immédiatement l'un de l'autre._

_Bientôt ils s'aperçurent qu'ils ne pouvaient se passer l'un de l'autre et ils se retrouvaient régulièrement dans la salle sur demande…_

A suvre


	8. Chapter 7 Vacances

Merci à tous pour vos messages voici la suite. Avec la fin du flash back, la vérité sur le loup, les vacances en Italie, et enfin l'arrivée de celui que vous attendez tous.

Chapitre 7

Vacances

_FLASH BACK_

_Peu de temps après Noël_

_Harry était monté au 7ème étage pour préparer les cours de l'A.D du lendemain. Il entra dans la salle sur demande et eut la surprise d' y trouver Draco._

_H : Qu'est ce que tu fiches ici Malefoy._

_D : Tu crois que tu as le monopole pour connaître les salles et les passages secrets de Poudlard._

_Une bataille commença entre eux, mais celle çi devint de plus en plus sensuelle et cela se termina par un baiser passionné. Ils s'éloignèrent immédiatement l'un de l'autre._

_Bientôt ils s'aperçurent qu'ils ne pouvaient se passer l'un de l'autre et ils se retrouvaient régulièrement dans la salle sur demande._

_La fin de l'année arriva rapidement et avec elle, la disparition de Sirius et l'annonce de la prophétie. Harry prit une décision qui lui déchira le cœur mais qu'il devait faire pour la protection de l'homme qu'il aimait._

_Dans la salle sur demande, 5 jours après l'attaque du ministère, Harry tournant le dos à Draco lui annonça._

_H : Notre relation est une erreur monumentale depuis le début._

_D : Pourquoi dis tu ça ?_

_H : Nous sommes les pires ennemis, ton père est un mange mort._

_D : Mais…_

_H : Et de plus mis à part une certaine attirance sexuelle, je ne vois rien qui puisse devenir une relation durable._

_D : Je sais que tu mens que s'est il passé pour que tu changes d'avis si brusquement. Je sais très bien que tu as des sentiments pour moi._

_H : Comme quoi tu n'es pas très clairvoyant. Crois tu vraiment que l'aurais pu tomber amoureux du fils d'un homme qui a participé à la mort de mes parents et de mon parrain._

_D touchant l'épaule de Harry : Harry…_

_H : Ne me touche pas et ne m'approche plus jamais._

_Cette phrase fit l'effet d'une gifle à Draco et les larmes qu'il s'efforçait de retenir jusqu'à présent se mirent à couler._

_D : J'ai compris Harry, je te laisse mais sache que je n'abandonnerais pas la bataille._

_Puis il quitta la pièce, ne voyant pas Harry se retourner son visage lui aussi ruisselant de larmes qui n'avaient cessé de couler depuis le début de l'entretien. Et dans un murmure, le survivant dit._

_H : Je t'aime Draco._

FIN DU FLASH BACK

Harry avait la tête dans la fourrure de l'animal et pleurait à chaudes larmes.

H : Pourquoi, je l'ai quitté. Il ne saura jamais à quel point je l'aimais.

Soudain, le loup se dressa sur ses pattes aux aguets puis quand il vit les 2 silhouettes apparaître il se détendit et disparut dans la forêt.

S_ prenant Harry dans ses bras _: Pourquoi ne nous avoir rien dit ?

H : C'était un secret quelques choses de précieux.

R : Ne t'inquiète pas Harry je suis sur que Draco savait que tu l'aimais et qu'il était prêt à se battre pour que tu le reconnaisses.

H : Mais maintenant il n'est plus là.

S : Tu rencontreras quelqu'un, j'en suis sur la peine diminuera avec le temps.

H : Tu ne comprends pas Sirius, tu sais pourtant que les loups comme les loup garous s'accouplent pour la vie.

S : Je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir, c'est vrai que… Non Harry, non ne me dis pas que…

H : Tu as compris Sirius, je sus un animagus.

R : Un loup.

H : En effet. En parlant de loup je me demande ce que faisait ce loup si près de l'école.

S : Harry ce n'est pas un loup.

H : Ca m'étonnerait que ce soit quelques choses d'autres à moins que ce ne soit un animagus.

R : Non ce n'est pas non plus un animagus. Cet animal est un esprit de la forêt un pur esprit en communion avec la nature.

S : On les appelle les Protecteurs, ils peuvent prendre différentes formes selon le sorcier qu'ils doivent aider. A chaque sorcier correspond un Protecteur. Cependant, très rares sont les sorciers qui ont eu besoin de leur Protecteur.

H : Vous voulez dire que cet esprit va m'aider.

R : T'aider, te guider et te protéger jusqu'au combat final.

Les quelques jours qui les séparaient de l'enterrement de Sirius passèrent rapidement. Harry était toujours très abattu par la disparition de Draco mais ses amis mirent ça sur le compte de la disparition de son parrain. Après la cérémonie, il tint cependant à leur annoncer la vérité.

Her : Oh Harry pourquoi tu ne nous as rien dit.

H : A cause de Lucius tant qu'il était en liberté, je ne pouvais rien faire.

R : Tout de même un Malefoy.

Her : Ron !

H : Tu as tort Ron. Draco était un type merveilleux et nous nous aimions. Maudite soit cette prophétie. Je pars quelques semaines avec mon Remus et Tony loin du monde sorcier. Je crois que j'en ai besoin autant qu'eux.

Après les embrassades diverses et variées. Tout le monde quitta le château. Il ne restait qu'un homme aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux marons qui s'approcha de Remus et Harry en compagnie de Tony.

R : Tu n'as pas perdu la main en métamorphose Tony.

S : Qu'est ce que tu crois Tony n'est pas mon frère pour rien.

T : Ce qui n'est pas une référence.

S : He ! Je ne te permets pas.

R : Allons les enfants du calme.

S : Grâce à Tony, je vais pouvoir voyager incognito. Sous le nom de David Lestat.

Le directeur arriva.

A : Je vois que vous êtes prêts à partir. Parfait.

H : Professeur où Draco a-t-il été enterré.

A : Harry on ne t'a rien dit ?

H : Non.

A : Je crains que ce qui restait du jeune Mr Malefoy n'était que des cendres. Sa mère a décidé de les disperser dans la mer.

H : C'est ce qu'il souhaitait au moins sa dernière volonté a-t-elle été respectée.

A : Je suis sincèrement navré Harry.

H : Je sais professeur. Au revoir et rendez vous au 1er septembre.

T : En route mauvaises troupes.

Ils arrivèrent grâce à un porte au loin, très rapidement, dans la baie du golfe de Naples où une petite maison en bord de mer les attendait. Harry épuisé par les évènements de ses dernières semaines monta directement se coucher après le dîner.

Il se réveilla le lendemain vers 7 heures avec le doux clapotis des vagues. Ayant besoin de se changer les idées, il sortit de la maison laissant un mot sur la table à l'attention de ses tuteurs. Il s'assit face à la mer laissant le bruit des vagues l'apaiser.

Au même moment, un homme s'installa à côté de lui et entama la conversation.

Inconnu : C'est le lieu que je préfère pour me détendre.

H : C'est vrai, c'est apaisant surtout quand c'est dans la mer que repose la personne que vous aimez.

Inconnu : Tu as perdu un être cher. Moi aussi.

H : Vraiment, je suis désolé.

Inconnu : Tu n'y es pour rien ma femme et ma fille sont mortes, il y a une dizaine d'années.

Le silence reprit. Mais il fut bientôt interrompu par la voix de Tony qui se rapprochait.

T : Harry le petit déjeuner est…

A suivre


	9. Chapter 8 Vacances 2

Merci à tous pour vos messages. Mika, désolée mais ta messagerie m'a refusé l'envoi d'un message donc avec un peu de retard merci.

Voilà la suite

Chapitre 8

Vacances 2

Il se réveilla le lendemain vers 7 heures avec le doux clapotis des vagues. Ayant besoin de se changer les idées, il sortit de la maison laissant un mot sur la table à l'attention de ses tuteurs. Il s'assit face à la mer laissant le bruit des vagues l'apaiser.

Au même moment, un homme s'installa à côté de lui et entama la conversation.

Inconnu : C'est le lieu que je préfère pour me détendre.

H : C'est vrai, c'est apaisant surtout quand c'est dans la mer que repose la personne que vous aimez.

Inconnu : Tu as perdu un être cher. Moi aussi.

H : Vraiment, je suis désolé.

Inconnu : Tu n'y es pour rien ma femme et ma fille sont mortes, il y a une dizaine d'années.

Le silence reprit. Mais il fut bientôt interrompu par la voix de Tony qui se rapprochait.

T : Harry le petit déjeuner est…

Mais Tony ne put finir sa phrase tant sa surprise était grande. Que faisait il en Italie ? Il le croyait au Mexique.

G : Fermes la bouche Dinozzo.

T : G…Gibbs, c'est… c'est toi.

G : A ton avis.

T : Mais… mais je croyais que tu…

H _s'incrustant dans la conversation _: Tony tu le connais.

T : En effet, Leroy Jethro Gibbs, je te présente Harry Potter. Harry, voici Gibbs mon ancien patron.

H : Enchanté Monsieur, venez prendre votre petit déjeuner avec nous si vous le souhaitez.

G : C'est que…

H : Acceptez je suis sur que Tony sera ravie. Pas vrai.

T _rouge de confusion _: Bien… bien sur pat… je veux dire Gibbs.

G : C'est d'accord. Ensuite, Tony nous aurons une petite explication.

Tony ne répondit rien mais Harry le vit baisser la tête de manière résignée. Il renonçait définitivement à comprendre la famille Black qui semblait se faire un plaisir à chercher la complication où il n'y en avait pas besoin.

Arrivés à la maison de la plage, ils furent accueillis par Sirius qui les voyant arriver avec un étranger réagi en se présentant.

S : Bonjour, vous devez être Gibbs. Je suis David Lestat, un ami de Tony. Il nous a beaucoup parlé de vous.

Et un Tony bien mûr un.

T _marmonnant _: Je vais le tuer.

S : Ah non mon pote s'est interdit par la loi.

H : Où est Remus ?

S : Il se repose, il n'est pas au meilleur de sa forme. J'ai préféré le laisser dormir. Je lui apporterai plus tard de quoi manger.

R d'une voix ensommeillée : Ce ne sera pas utile. Bonjour, Remus Lupin, enchanté.

G : Leroy Gibbs moi de même.

Le petit déjeuner se fit dans la bonne humeur. Une heure plus tard d'un commun accord, les 3 autres laissèrent Tony et Gibbs en tête à tête pour qu'il puisse parler. Tous les 2 assis sur la terrasse face à la mer.

T : Qui t'a prévenu ?

G : Ducky.

T : J'aurais du m'en douter. Tu es venu ici pour tenter de me faire revenir.

G : En partie, mais je veux savoir ce qui t'a poussé à partir.

T : Tu vois le jeune homme avec qui tu as parlé tout à l'heure. C'est pour lui que j'ai tout quitté. Pour lui et en mémoire de mon frère.

G : Ce qui ne m'éclaire pas vraiment.

Tony tenta de trouver le moyen de lui annoncer qu'il était en réalité un sorcier. Mais il savait Gibbs trop rationnel pour le croire. Alors il choisit une demi vérité.

T : Gibbs, Harry a maintenant 16 ans. La nuit d' Halloween, il y a maintenant 15 ans, ses parents ont été assassinés par des partisans pour une race supérieure, il a été le seul survivant. Mon frère…

G : Pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais dit que tu avais un frère.

T : Tu vas bientôt le savoir. Mon frère a été accusé de complicité ainsi que du meurtre de 13 autres personnes.

G : Bon sang !

Tony laissa son regard se perdre dans l'océan.

T : Mon frère et moi étions des jumeaux des vrais. Nous avons été élevé dans les idéaux d'une race pure. Mais dès notre plus jeune âge, nous nous sommes opposés à nos parents ce qui nous a valu d'être séparés à l'âge de 11 ans. J'ai été envoyé dans un internat privé aux USA et Sirius dans un internat en Angleterre. On y a passé les plus belles années de note vie. Puis à 15 ans, Sirius m'a envoyé une lettre m'invitant à fuir ce que j'ai fait.

G : Qu'est il arrivé ?

T : Sirius et moi nous nous sommes installés chez les parents de James le père de Harry. J'y ai fait la connaissance de Remus que tu as rencontré et de Lily la mère de Harry. Quand Harry est né, ils ont fait de Sirius et moi ses parrains. Sirius a passé 12 ans en prison pour rien, je le savais innocent mais à l'époque n'a voulu me croire et on m'a refusé la garde de Harry car j'étais le frère de l'assassin. Alors, je suis reparti pour les USA et le reste tu le connais.

G : Comment en es tu arrivé à redevenir le tuteur de Harry.

T : Il y a 3 ans, Sirius s'est évadé. Il a réussi à convaincre certaines personnes bien placées de son innocence. Malheureusement, le vrai traître s'est échappé et il a du continuer à vivre dans la clandestinité. Il y a un an, l'organisation qui a tué les parents d'Harry a repris du service menaçant la vie de mon filleul. En fin de cette année scolaire, Harry a été emmené sous un faux prétexte et séquestré. Sirius est mort pour le protéger. Il a finalement été en partie réhabilité, et j'ai donc pu prendre sa suite dans l'éducation de notre filleul.

G : Pourquoi ne conduis tu pas Harry aux USA.

T : Parce que je ne souhaite pas le couper de ses amis. Et puis on m'a proposé un poste.

G : Et dans quoi ?

T : Ma formation première l'enseignement.

G : Professeur !

T : C'est si surprenant. Bon d'accord, je suis du genre bon vivant. Il faut que tu saches, j'ai eu un prof génial. Il te ressemblait un peu. C'est lui qui m'a donné l'envie d'enseigner à mon tour.

Ils continuèrent à discuter un moment, puis rejoignirent les autre. Le reste des vacances passa rapidement. Gibbs devint un habitué de la maison et doucement des liens se tissaient entre lui et Tony.

La fin des vacances approchant, Sirius annonça un soir.

S : Le directeur m'a confié une mission.

H : QUOI !

S : Et j'ai accepté.

R : Sirius, non.

S : Ce n'est pas très risqué, je vous rassure.

Mais Remus quitta la pièce sans rien dire. Le laissant face à un Harry fou d'inquiétude. Il expliqua la situation à Harry. Et bien que réticent celui-ci accepta. Sirius se dirigea vers la chambre qu'il occupait avec Remus. Ce dernier était allongé sur le lit. Les yeux brillants de colère. Il le serra dans ses bras.

S : Ecoute Remus, je sais que tu as peur pour moi mais tout se passera bien.

R : Comme la dernière fois celle où tu as failli mourir.

S : Ca c'est un coup bas.

R : Je t'aime Sirius et je ne veux pas risquer de te perdre une nouvelle fois.

S : Je sais mais tu me connais je déteste rester inactif.

R : Très bien j'accepte.

S : Merci, je t'aime Remus.

Et le reste de la nuit, je vous laisse le soin d'imaginer ce qui se passa…

A suivre


	10. Chapter 9 Nouvel élève

Merci à tous pour vos messages. Comme promis voici la suite. Mika, il y a un problème avec ta boîte mail, je n'arrive pas à t'envoyer les réponses à tes messages donc je le fais ici, merci pour ton message.

Chapitre 9

Nouvel élève

S : Ecoute Remus, je sais que tu as peur pour moi mais tout se passera bien.

R : Comme la dernière fois celle où tu as failli mourir.

S : Ca c'est un coup bas.

R : Je t'aime Sirius et je ne veux pas risquer de te perdre une nouvelle fois.

S : Je sais mais tu me connais je déteste rester inactif.

R : Très bien j'accepte.

S : Merci, je t'aime Remus.

Et le reste de la nuit, je vous laisse le soin d'imaginer ce qui se passa.

Le lendemain matin était le jour des au revoir pour nos amis. Gibbs leur avait proposé de les accompagner l'aéroport et il avait été très difficile de le convaincre de ne pas le faire. Un petit mensonge improvisé finit par le lui faire accepter.

G : Je vous souhaite à tous les 4 un bon voyage.

H : Merci je suis ravi de vous avoir rencontré Gibbs.

G : Moi de même. Tony, je te souhaite bonne chance dans la nouvelle vie que tu as choisi de te construire. Donne moi des nouvelles de temps en temps.

T : Bien sur, Gibbs mais il faudrait qu'on échange nos adresses.

G : Pourquoi pas nos numéros de téléphone ?

T : Là où je vais il n'y a pas de réseau aucune chance pour qu'on puisse s'appeler.

G : Pas même sur un fixe.

T : Non. Ecoute les lettres restent la meilleure solution.

G : Très bien. Mais je sais que tu me caches quelque chose Dinozzo.

T _baissant les yeux comme pris en faute _: Qu'est ce que tu vas chercher là patron ?

G : Je sais très bien quand tu mens Tony mais je ne vais pas t'interroger là-dessus. Je finirais bien par découvrir la vérité par moi-même.

T_ marmonnant _: J'en doute.

G _semblant ne pas avoir entendu _: Au revoir et bon voyage.

Après quelques accolades, les 4 sorciers grimpèrent dans un taxi qui les emmena devant l'aéroport de Naples. Ils descendirent et payèrent la course. Ils pénétrèrent dans le hall et attendirent une vingtaine de minutes avant de ressortir et de se mettre dans une ruelle discrète pour prendre une porte au loin qui en quelques instants les transporta la gare de King Cross. Là aussi, il était temps pour Sirius de partir.

Il prit Harry dans ses bras.

S : Ne t'inquiète pas je serais de retour plus vite que tu ne peux l'imaginer.

H : Fais attention Sirius. Je ne veux pas te perdre une deuxième fois.

S : Toi aussi soit prudent, de toute façon, Remus et Tony seront là pour te soutenir.

H : Au revoir Sirius.

S : Au revoir Harry. N'oublie pas de vivre, tu verras le temps guéri toutes les blessures.

H : Je l'espère. Au revoir Sirius.

Tous 2 se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre. Vint ensuite le tour de Sirius et enfin celui de Remus. Ce dernier n'osait pas le regarder en face.

S : Remus, regarde moi.

R : Non.

S : Reeeemus !

Il lui prit doucement le visage et le tourna vers lui. Remus avait les yeux brillants de larmes. Sirius lui baisa doucement le front.

S : Tut Tut Tut ! On ne pleure pas. Je serais toujours là pour toi je te le promets. Tu me verras plus tôt que tu ne le crois.

R : Je t'aime Sirius.

S : Je t'aime aussi Remus.

Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement et longuement. Quand ils se séparèrent tous 2 étaient très émus. Quand Sirius fut parti, les autres restèrent un long moment silencieux. Vers 10 h 45, Harry se dirigea vers la voie 9 ¾.

Après, de rapides au revoir, il alla retrouver ses amis sur le quai. Hermione et Ron l'attendaient tous les 2 et se précipitèrent dans sa direction. Hermione se dirigea dans sa direction et se jeta dans les bras de son ami manquant de le faire tomber.

Her : Harry !

H : Doucement Hermione, tu vas me faire tomber.

Her : Désolée, comment tu vas ?

H _son regard s'assombrissant _: Ca peut aller. J'ai passé de bonnes vacances. J'ai même rencontré un ami de Tony. Et vous qu'est ce que vous avez fait ?

Il vit ses 2 meilleurs amis rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux et détourner le regard.

H : Je vois, vous vous êtes enfin décidés tous les 2. Depuis le temps.

Her : Ca ne te gène pas.

H : Bien sur que non. Félicitations. Et toi Ron si tu lui fais du mal je te tue.

R : T'inquiète pas pour ça je ne m'y risquerais pas.

Ils entrèrent donc dans le train à la recherche d'un compartiment libre. Ils finirent donc par en trouver un mais avec déjà une personne à l'intérieur. C'était un inconnu qui semblait avoir leur âge. Il avait de longs cheveux noirs qui lui arrivaient aux épaules et une partie de son visage était caché par les mèches de cheveux.

Her : Bonjour, il n'y a plus de place, on peut s'installer avec toi.

Inconnu : Si vous voulez.

Her : Je suis Hermione Granger, voici Ron Weasley et Harry Potter. Et toi tu es ?

Inconnu : Le fameux trio d'or comme je vous ai entendu être surnommé. Moi je suis Michael Davis enchanté.

H : Et comment se fait il que tu arrives en plein milieu de ta scolarité. Surtout avec le retour de Voldemort.

M : Disons simplement que j'ai trouvé une raison de me battre à vos côtés en Angleterre.

Her : Quel est ton pays d'origine ?

M : L'Afrique du Sud.

H_ méfiant_ : Qu'est qui t'a poussé à venir ici ?

Ils virent le regard de Michael se porter vers le lointain et Harry regretta presque aussitôt de l'avoir posée.

H : Tu n'es pas obligé de nous répondre.

M : De toute façon, vous le découvrirez bien assez tôt. J'ai survécu à l'attaque sur le chemin de traverse. Mais les mangemorts m'ont laissé ceci en souvenir.

Il découvrit la partie de son visage cachée jusqu'alors cachée par les mèches de cheveux. Une longue cicatrice barrait sa joue droite et remontait jusqu'à son œil. Il recacha cette partie de son visage devant l'expression qu'avait pris Ron et Hermione.

M : Je suis désolé, il est vrai que ce n'est pas très beau à voir.

Seul Harry semblait être resté impassible mais il demanda à ses amis de l'excuser et sortit du compartiment.

Her : Ne le prends pas pour toi Michael. Il a persu quelqu'un qu'il aimait lors de cette attaque.

M : Je suis désolé, je l'ignorais.

Her : Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Nous ne sommes que quelques personnes à le savoir…

A suivre


	11. Chapter 10 Rentrée

Merci à tous pour vos messages. Voici la suite, avec l'arrivée de nouveaux professeurs, on va savoir où Michael va être réparti et un premier mystère révélé.

Joyeuse Pâques à tous !

Chapitre 10

Rentrée

Il découvrit la partie de son visage cachée jusqu'alors cachée par les mèches de cheveux. Une longue cicatrice barrait sa joue droite et remontait jusqu'à son œil. Il recacha cette partie de son visage devant l'expression qu'avait pris Ron et Hermione.

M : Je suis désolé, il est vrai que ce n'est pas très beau à voir.

Seul Harry semblait être resté impassible mais il demanda à ses amis de l'excuser et sortit du compartiment.

Her : Ne le prends pas pour toi Michael. Il a perdu quelqu'un qu'il aimait lors de cette attaque.

M : Je suis désolé, je l'ignorais.

Her : Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Nous ne sommes que quelques personnes à le savoir.

Les minutes s'égrainèrent sans que Harry ne fasse son apparition. Les 3 autres entamèrent une conversation.

Her : De quelle ville d'Afrique du Sud viens tu Michael ?

M : Je suis né à Pretoria e j'ai fait mes études de sorcellerie au Cap.

R : Et tes parents ?

M : Ma mère ne travaille pas, mon père est auror. Je suis fils unique.

Her : Et ils ont accepté ton choix de rester en Angleterre.

M : Ma mère n'était pas d'accord, elle pense que cette guerre contre Voldemort ne nous concerne pas. Mon père, c'est une autre histoire, bien qu'il ne souhaite pas participer qu'il comprend mes raisons et l'accepte. Et vous parlez moi un peu de vous.

Her : Je suis moi aussi fille unique, mes parents sont moldus. Ils travaillent comme dentistes. Je viens d'un village à une cinquantaine de kilomètres de Londres.

M : Je vois, dentiste, tes parents sont une forme de médicomage qui s'occupe des dents.

Hermione donna un coup de coude à Ron lui expliquant ainsi qu'il devrait en prendre de la graine.

R : Moi, je suis issu d'une famille de sorcier, dont je suis le 6ème sur 7 enfants que des garçons mis à part Ginny la petite dernière.

Her : Petite, petite. Elle a quand même 15 ans. Mais Ron et ses frères la considèrent toujours comme un bébé. Pour l'instant, elle est avec ses amies. Parlons de choses plus sérieuses, qu'elles sont tes matières préférées ?

M : Les potions, j'adore faire des mélanges et soigner les gens grâce à elles. La métamorphose, également. Et surtout la DCFM.

Her : Et côté amour.

R : Her…

Mais Ron n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase. La porte s'ouvrit sur un Harry aux yeux mélancoliques et la conversation se termina là.

H : Je suis désolé pour ma réaction de tout à l'heure Michael.

M : Ne t'en fais pas Harry c'est déjà oublié, tes amis m'ont expliqué.

H : Je te serais reconnaissant de ne pas le répéter à tout le monde.

M : Rassure toi, je ne suis pas une pie. Pour changer de sujet parlez moi de Poudlard, bien que j'ai lu son histoire, j'aimerais avoir vos impressions.

Et le reste du trajet passa ainsi les 4 jeunes gens discutèrent de tout et de rien. Même Harry participa. On entendit enfin le sifflement indiquant l'arrivée du train. Dans le compartiment tous se levèrent sauf Michael.

R : Que fais tu encore assis ?

M : Un petit instant.

Une paire de béquille lévita alors du porte bagage au dessus de lui. Il les attrapa et se leva.

M_ répondant à leur question muette_ : Un autre souvenir. Celui la je ne devrais le supporter que quelques semaines encore.

H : Pourquoi n'avoir rien dit avant ?

M : Je ne veux pas de votre pitié.

H : Ce n'est pas de la pitié.

M : Tu as raison c'est pire, c'est de la culpabilité.

H _baissant les yeux _: C'est vrai quel sauveur du monde je fais. Toutes ces morts j'en suis responsable.

Michael fit alors une chose inattendue, il gifla Harry.

M : Tu es un crétin Harry, tu ne peux pas te rendre des crimes perpétrés par Voldemort. Quel que soit ce qu'on a pu te dire, le seul responsable de ses horreurs, c'est lui et pas toi. Il est temps que tu regardes la réalité en face.

Et il partit laissant un Harry complètement sonné derrière lui.

Le trio ne revit pas Michael avant le début de la cérémonie. 4 chaises étaient libre à la table des professeurs ce qui les étonna beaucoup mais ils n'eurent pas le temps de réfléchir plus loin que la cérémonie commença.

Michael passa le premier avec ses béquilles, il ne pouvait rester longtemps debout. Le professeur de métamorphose l'appela.

MM : Michael Davis.

Le chapeau ne mit qu'un instant à trouver la maison qui lui conviendrait et annonça « Griffon d'or ».

Il y eut bien sur les applaudissements habituels et Michael se dirigea vers la table de sa maison. Ron lui fit une place à ses côtés et la cérémonie continua tranquillement.

A la fin, le directeur commença son discours.

A : Comme vous pouvez tous le constater cette année 4 chaises sont libres chez les professeurs car 2 d'entre nous ont quitté l'enseignement. Le professeur Binns ayant pris sa retraite, je suis heureux de vous annoncer que le professeur Remus Lupin prend sa place.

Presque toutes les tables acclamèrent le retour de celui qui avait été leur prof 3 ans auparavant.

A : Bien. Pour le poste de prof de DCFM, le professeur Ombrage ayant démissionné, je vous présente le professeur Anthony Black qui va la remplacer.

Cette fois ci les applaudissements se firent plus mitigés, tous les élèves ayant gardés un souvenir peu agréable de cette dernière et des profs qui l'avaient précédés.

A : Enfin, 2 nouveaux postes ont été créés. Un poste de professeur de duel pour les élèves de la 4ème à la dernière année. Il sera tenu par le professeur Andrew Lloyd qui nous vient de Beauxbâtons.

Un homme grand aux cheveux châtain clair et aux yeux mordorés fit son apparition. Il fut alors applaudi par toutes les tables sans grand enthousiasme.

A : Enfin, un cours de magie ancestrale sera ouvert pour tous les élèves. Il sera tenu par le professeur Leroy Dumbledore.

Tous les élèves et les professeurs se tournèrent alors vers la porte où apparut le fils du directeur. Tous attendaient avec impatience de voir à quoi il ressemblait. Harry eut alors le pressentiment que cette année n'allait pas être de tout repos…

A suivre


	12. Chapter 11

Me voici de retour avec un nouveau chapitre qui promet. Le prochain sera mardi. Merci pour vos encouragements.

Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 11

Explications…

Cette fois ci les applaudissements se firent plus mitigés, tous les élèves ayant gardés un souvenir peu agréable de cette dernière et des profs qui l'avaient précédés.

A : Enfin, 2 nouveaux postes ont été créés. Un poste de professeur de duel pour les élèves de la 4ème à la dernière année. Il sera tenu par le professeur Andrew Lloyd qui nous vient de Beauxbâtons.

Un homme grand aux cheveux châtain clair et aux yeux mordorés fit son apparition. Il fut alors applaudi par toutes les tables sans grand enthousiasme.

A : Enfin, un cours de magie ancestrale sera ouvert pour tous les élèves. Il sera tenu par le professeur Leroy Dumbledore.

Tous les élèves et les professeurs se tournèrent alors vers la porte où apparut le fils du directeur. Tous attendaient avec impatience de voir à quoi il ressemblait. Harry eut alors le pressentiment que cette année n'allait pas être de tout repos.

Et il ne se trompait pas, il en eut la confirmation lorsque le nouveau professeur apparut. Tony ressemblait à un poisson hors de l'eau et Remus ne valait guère mieux. Seul Harry parvint à garder un visage à peu près impassible.

POV Tony

Je discute tranquillement avec Remus et le nouveau professeur de duel. Quand le directeur nous annonce l'arrivée d'un prof de magie ancestral. Je n'arrive pas à croire le nom qui vient d'être prononcé. Je vais revoir le meilleur enseignant que j'ai eu, l'homme qui m'a donné le goût des études celui qui j'ai quitté en 5ème année pour rejoindre mon frère.

Il entre. Je le vois et je ne peux pas le croire, c'est lui celui que j'ai cotoyé pendant des années comment cela est il possible.

FIN POV

L'homme qui apparaît semble âgé d'une quarantaine d'année, les cheveux poivre et sel,et le regard sévère. Qui a ce moment là dans la salle aurait imaginé que cet homme avait passé ses 20 dernières années loin du monde magique qu'il était devenu un des meilleurs agents du NCIS sous l'identité de Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

Une lueur d'amusement brilla dans ses yeux lorsqu'il vit le regard que lui jetèrent Tony, Remus et Harry.

Le dîner se passa tranquillement et arriva le moment pour les élèves de se coucher. Ron et Hermione accompagnèrent les premières années laissant Harry et Michael ensemble.

M : Pourrais tu m'expliquer où se trouve l'infirmerie.

H _inquiet _: Tu ne te sens pas bien.

M : C'est pas ça je dois simplement aller voir l'infirmière pour qu'elle me donne mon traitement.

H : Alors attends moi, je vais demander l'autorisation pour t'accompagner.

Et Harry partit voir Remus et le directeur.

H : Excusez moi professeur, Michael doit aller voir l'infirmière et je me demandais si je pourrais l'accompagner.

AD : Bien sur, tu as mon autorisation Harry.

H : Excusez moi professeur…

Pensées de Harry : « Qu'est ce que j'ai à m'inquiéter pour Rogue. »

AD : Oui Harry.

H : Le professeur Rogue n'est pas là.

AD : Tu es inquiet pour lui.

H : Non, enfin…

T _intervenant _: Il sera là demain pour la rentrée.

H : Merci T… je veux dire professeur. Bonsoir.

Laissant Harry partir, Tony se dirigea vers Gibbs,

T : Je crois qu'une petite discussion s'impose.

LD : Retrouvons nous dans tes appartements dans une demi heure.

T : Ca me convient.

Pendant ce temps, Harry s'était dirigé vers Michael et le conduisait vers l'infirmerie. Le trajet se fit dans un silence gêné. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'osant s'adresser la parole après l'épisode du train. Arrivés devant l'entrée, Harry dit :

HP : Je t'attends ici.

MD : Merci mais ce n'est pas une obligation tu sais, l'infirmière pourra toujours me raccompagner.

HP : Je sais mais je t'attends.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Michael réapparaissait, suivi par la guérisseuse.

PP : Reposez vous bien, le sommeil est le meilleur des remèdes et n'oubliez pas, je veux vous revoir dans 2 jours. Bonsoir Monsieur Potter.

HP : Bonsoir Madame Pomfresh.

PP : Vu que vous allez le raccompagner, veillez à ce que Mr Davis ne pose pas sa jambe par terre et à ce qu'il prenne ses potions.

HP : Mais je…

PP : Vous l'avez accompagné, je vous charge de veiller sur sa santé.

MD : Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide.

PP : On ne discute pas mes ordres.

Et elle expliqua à Harry ce qu'il devait faire pendant encore une dizaine de minutes. Une fois que la guérisseuse les eut libéré ils reprirent leur marche silencieuse.

Ce fut quand ils commencèrent à grimper les escaliers qu'un début de conversation s'installa quand Michael tentant tant bien que mal de grimper les marches manqua de s'étaler par terre, s'il n'avait pas été retenu par Harry.

HP : Si on ne trouve pas une solution très vite on va mettre des heures à monter.

Il prit les béquilles et dit « REDUCTO »

MD : Mais qu'est ce que tu fabriques ?

HP : Je ne vois qu'une solution à notre problème. Wingardium Leviosa.

Michael fut soulevé dans les airs.

MD : Mais…

HP : Ne t'inquiète pas ce n'est pas la 1ère fois que je fais ça.

Arrivé devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame, il prononça le mot de passe qui libéra le passage. Michael pensa alors qu'Harry allait le libérer du sort mais non, il le conduisit jusque sur le lit qui lui avait été attribué le déposant le plus doucement possible.

HP : Ne bouges pas je t'apporte ton pyjama.

Michael ne dit rien, Harry revint alors avec.

HP : Tu as besoin de quelque chose.

MD : Non ça ira.

Harry se détourna alors pour aller dans son propre lit quand.

MD : Harry…

HP : Oui ?

MD : Merci.

HP : Pas de quoi.

MD : Bonne nuit.

HP : Michael.

MD : Oui.

HP : Merci.

MD : De quoi ?

HP : Pour la gifle.

MD : C'est bien la première fois qu'on me remercie pour ce genre de chose.

HP : Bonne nuit Michael.

Harry tira les rideaux et attendit que tout s'apaise dans la chambre, n'ayant pas envie de dormir pour le moment, il décida de rendre visite à Remus. Il prit sa cape d'invisibilité et se faufila hors de la chambre non sans avoir vérifié que Michael dormait.

Il n'avait hélas pas la carte l'ayant prêté à Ron qui voulait profiter d'un moment avec Hermione. Il marcha donc tranquillement dans les couloirs se collant au mur. Il approchait des appartements de Remus quand il sentit quelqu'un lui retirer sa cape.

Voix : Tiens donc bonsoir Mr Potter…

A suivre


	13. Chapter 12 Explications et vérités

Me voici de retour avec un nouveau chapitre qui promet. Le prochain sera mardi prochain. Merci pour vos encouragements.

Chapitre 12

Explications et vérités

Harry tira les rideaux et attendit que tout s'apaise dans la chambre, n'ayant pas envie de dormir pour le moment, il décida de rendre visite à Remus. Il prit sa cape d'invisibilité et se faufila hors de la chambre non sans avoir vérifié que Michael dormait.

Il n'avait hélas pas la carte l'ayant prêté à Ron qui voulait profiter d'un moment avec Hermione. Il marcha donc tranquillement dans les couloirs se collant au mur. Il approchait des appartements de Remus quand il sentit quelqu'un lui retirer sa cape.

Voix : Tiens donc bonsoir Mr Potter…

Pendant ce temps, Tony était retourné dans ses appartements troquant sa robe de sorcier pour des vêtements où il se sentait plus à l'aise. Il s'installa alors dans un fauteuil attendant Gibbs avec une relative nervosité. Une dizaine de minutes passa quand il entendit Gibbs parler au portrait qui barrait ses appartements. Tony ouvrit le passage.

T : Bonsoir.

Gibbs se tenait devant lui ayant troqué lui aussi la robe pour un jean et un T- shirt.

G : Bonsoir, tu as l'intention de me laisser sur le pas de la porte.

T : Non, bien sur que non. Entre, je t'en prie.

Il s'effaça alors pour lui laisser le passage. Tony lui désigna alors un fauteuil l'invitant ainsi à s'asseoir.

T : Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

G : Oui.

T : Moldu ou sorcier ?

G : Sorcier que me proposes tu ?

T : Jus de citrouille, bière au beurre ou whisky pur feu.

G : Whisky pur feu. Les moldus font un excellent whisky mais rien n'est comparable à celui des sorciers.

T : C'est ce que je pense aussi.

Il prit deux verres et les remplit d'une bonne rasade. Un silence gêné se fit, brisé finalement par Tony.

T : Tu savais.

G : Oui.

T : Tu savais qui j'étais lors de ces vacances et tu n'en as pas parlé.

G : Et toi as-tu dit quelque chose ? Pourtant tu as eu de nombreuses occasions pour le faire.

T : On m'a toujours appris qu'il fallait que je cache ce que j'étais même aux personnes que…

G : Aux personne que quoi ?

T : Rien laisse tomber. Mais toi comment es tu passé du statut d'enseignant à celui d'agent du NCIS.

G : Ma femme, je l'ai rencontré 2 ans après ton départ de Salem. Pour elle j'ai décidé de changer de vie, la guerre m'avait marqué plus que je ne l'aurais voulu.

T : Tu faisais partie de l'ordre. Comment se fait il que je ne 'ai jamais vu ?

G : J'ai participé à des missions, j'oeuvrais dans l'ombre. Et toi comment t'es tu retrouvé du côté moldu.

T : Tu crois sans doute que c'est facile de se retrouver dans un monde où tout le monde pense que votre frère est un assassin.

G : Tu parles de Sirius Black.

T : Oui. Je suppose que ton père t'en a parlé. Il a passé 12 ans enfermé à Azkaban pour rien. Après la mort de James et Lily, lui disant que jamais Sirius n'aurait fait ça mais même lui a refusé de me croire.

G : Il faut dire que les preuves ne jouaient pas en sa faveur.

T _s'énervant _: Sirius est mon frère mon jumeau, il aurait préféré mourir plutôt que de trahir ceux qu'il considérait comme sa famille.

G : On le sait désormais il a été réhabilité.

T : Tu parles d'une justice. Tu parles comme ton père… C'est pour ça que tu étais là cet été ton père t'avait chargé de nous surveiller.

G : De vous protéger nuance.

T : Belle nuance. Tu es aussi manipulateur que lui.

Tony s'était levé s'approchant de Gibbs dangereusement. Sentant le coup venir Gibbs se leva à son tour. Mais au lieu de le frapper, Tony prit son visage et l'embrassa passionnément. Lorsqu'il se dégagea, il dit.

T : Sors !

Gibbs tenta de parler mais il fut expulser de la pièce sans savoir comment. Tony dans ses appartements prit le verre qu'il buvait et le projeta contre le mur.

Du côté de Harry

Voix : Tiens donc, bonsoir Mr Potter.

Durant quelques instants Harry fut incapable de prononcer un son. L'homme qui se trouvait face à lui avait un sourire énigmatique aux lèvres.

H : Pro… professeur Lloyd.

AL : En personne. On m'a beaucoup parlé de vos ballades dans le château mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ce soit dès le premier soir.

H : Je… je.

AL : Eh bien vous n'êtes pas très loquace à ce que je vois.

H : J'allais voir le professeur Lupin.

AL : Eh bien ! Allons le voir ensemble je jugerais ensuite de la punition pour votre ballade après le couvre feu sous une cape d'invisibilité.

Ce fut un Harry très nerveux qui frappa à la porte des appartements de Remus. Le professeur Lloyd resta légèrement en retrait. Un Remus aux traits fatigués lui ouvrit.

RL : Bonsoir Harry que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite à cette heure et sans cape d'invisibilité.

H : Euh ! Remus c'est-à-dire que…

AL : Hum ! Hum !

Remus aperçut alors l'autre personne et se rendit compte de sa gaffe. Il retint juste à temps le juron qui allait sortir de sa bouche.

RL : En… entrez donc je vous en prie.

AL : Merci.

Harry et Lloyd pénétrèrent dans la pièce. Un silence s'installa que Lloyd brisa.

AL : Ainsi donc professeur Lupin vous incitez les élèves à enfreindre les règlements sous une cape d'invisibilité de surcroit.

RL : Je… c'est-à-dire que…

Mais il fut interrompu par un éclat de rire tonitruant de la part de Lloyd…

A suivre


	14. Chapter 13 Rêve Etrange

Me voici de retour avec un nouveau chapitre qui est le mystérieux professeur Lloyd : la réponse ici. Le prochain sera samedi prochain. Merci pour vos encouragements.

Chapitre 13

Rêve étrange

Remus aperçut alors l'autre personne et se rendit compte de sa gaffe. Il retint juste à temps le juron qui allait sortir de sa bouche.

RL : En… entrez donc je vous en prie.

AL : Merci.

Harry et Lloyd pénétrèrent dans la pièce. Un silence s'installa que Lloyd brisa.

AL : Ainsi donc professeur Lupin vous incitez les élèves à enfreindre les règlements sous une cape d'invisibilité de surcroit.

RL : Je… c'est-à-dire que…

Mais il fut interrompu par un éclat de rire tonitruant de la part de Lloyd. Remus et Harry se tournèrent alors vers Lloyd et reconnurent enfin ce qu'il n'avait pas encore remarqué jusqu'à présent, l'éclat malicieux dans les prunelles du professeur. Il ne connaissait qu'une personne qui puisse être aussi désinvolte.

RL & HP : SIRIUS BLACK !

SB_ prenant un faux air penaud _: Désolé, je n'ai pas pu résister.

HP : Et dire qu'on se faisait un sang d'encre pour lui. Je suppose que Tony est aussi dans le coup pour ta métamorphose.

SB : Non, je l'ai fait tout seul comme un grand. Ce n'est pas une potion mais un sortilège d'apparence.

RL : Donc Tony ignore tout.

SB : Non il sait, il m'a surpris cet été à me transformer, j'ai donc été obligé de le lui dire.

HP : Et pourquoi pas à nous.

SB : En fait je voulais voir vos têtes, j'ai toujours eu envie de surprendre Harry lors d'une de ses ballades nocturnes.

HP : Au fait comment se fait il que tu n'apparaisses pas sous ton vrai nom sur la carte.

SB : Très simple mon cher, n'oublie pas que j'en suis l'un des créateurs, il m'a simplement fallu une petite astuce pour me camoufler. En parlant de camouflage comment se fait il que tu n'avais pas la carte sur toi.

HP : Je préfère ne pas répondre de cela à un professeur.

SB _mode chibi eyes _: S'il te plait.

HP : Non.

SB : Allez.

HP : Non. Bonne nuit Sirius. Bonne nuit Remus.

Harry s'enfuit quasiment des appartements retenant tant bien que mal le fou rire qui lui venait et le laissant éclater une fois dans le couloir.

Sirius se tourna alors vers Remus qui lui tournait le dos et n'avait pas prononcé une seule parlole depuis le début de la conversation.

SB : Tu m'en veux Mus.

RL : Hm !

SB : Beaucoup.

RL : Hm !

Sirius s'approcha alors de son compagnon et ce dernier se tourna vers lui.

RL : Je t'aime idiot.

SB : Je t'aime aussi mon amour.

RL _sussurant _: Mais je te préviens tu me refais un coup pareil et tu apprendras ce qu'est la fureur d'un loup garou.

Et tous deux rejoignirent tranquillement le lit de Remus. Harry quant à lui après cette crise de rire ne se sentait pas encore près à se coucher. Il rentra tout de même dans sa salle commune et grimpa à son dortoir où il s'installa à contempler la lune sur le rebord de la fenêtre adressant une prière muette à son amour. Une voix le fit sursauter.

V : Je croyais que tu étais déjà couché Harry.

HP : Michael, je t'ai réveillé je suis désolé.

MD : Non, je l'étais déjà. Ne t'inquiète pas je ne dirais rien de tes escapades nocturnes.

HP : Merci. Je vais me coucher et tu devrais en faire autant.

MD : Bien, Monsieur l'infirmier.

Harry se mit au lit pensant ne pas pouvoir se rendormir avant longtemps mais aussi étonnant que cela puisse lui paraître à peine avait il posé un pieds dans le lit qu'il sombra dans un profond sommeil.

Rêve d'Harry

_Il se trouvait dans le parc de Poudlard au même endroit qu'il s'était réfugié lors de l'annonce de la mort de Drago. Le loup était là face à lui, il possédait les yeux de son amour._

_H : Salut toi qu'est ce que tu fais là._

_Le loup disparut pour laisser la place à…_

_H : Draco._

_D : Harry._

_H : Si tu savais à quel point tu m'as manqué. J'ai cru t'avoir perdu._

_Il se jeta dans les bras de celui-ci._

_D : Chut, mon amour, je serais toujours là pour toi quoiqu'il arrive tu entends._

_Ils s'embrassèrent fougueusement et cette nuit là ne parlèrent que très peu. Harry et Draco s'endormirent dans les bras de l'autre._

_Au petit matin, Draco caressa légèrement la nuque de son amant._

_D : Allez il est l'heure Harry debout._

Fin du rêve de Harry

HP _sursautant _: Draco !

Il mit quelques instants à réaliser que tout ceci n'était qu'un rêve une illusion faites par son imagination torturée qui avait besoin de Draco. Il s'aperçut alors qu'il était le premier debout et en profita pour filer sous la douche. Vingt minutes plus tard quand il en ressortit, il alla réveiller Ron puis se dirigea vers le lit de Michael. Il tira doucement les rideaux et vit que ce dernier était déjà parfaitement réveillé mais que l'expression de son visage était douloureuse. Il prit alors l'une des potions données par l'infirmière.

MD : Bonjour.

HP : Bonjour. Tiens avale ça. _Voyant l'expression dégoûtée de Michael _: Et pas de discussion tu crois que je n'ai pas vu que tu souffrais, alors tu bois où je te la fais avaler de force.

Marmonnant contre une certaine tête de mule de Potter, il fit ce qu'Harry lui dit.

HP : Tu as besoin d'aide pour la douche où ça ira.

MD : Je me débrouillerais merci.

HP : Je t'attends ici alors.

Une demi heure plus tard, Michael était prêt. Ron était resté auprès d'Harry.

MD : Bonjour Ron.

RW : Bonjour Michael.

HP : J'ai trouvé une solution pour nous faire moins remarquer qu'un sort de lévitation.

MD : Lequel ?

HP : Tu prendras appui sur nous.

Ils descendirent prendre le petit déjeunant clopin clopant ( je crois que c'est l'expression juste), rejoint par Hermione.

Ils reçurent donc leurs emplois du temps.

RW : Comme d'habitude on commence par une visite dans les cachots tu vas voir Michael un vrai bonheur.

MD : Qui est le professeur de potion je ne crois pas l'avoir vu hier soir.

HP : Il est facile à reconnaître cheveux longs et sombres et vêtu en noir.

En effet leur prof était de retour plus sombre que jamais. Comme à son habitude, le cour fut très pénible pour les rouges et or . A la fin de ce dernier tous étaient libres sauf ceux qui avaient pris des options tels que l'étude de runes ou autres.

Harry sortait quand Tony fit son apparition dans la salle.

TB : Harry reste, veux tu ?

SR : Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

TB : Il est temps de mettre au clair vos différents tous les 2 et je ne veux rien entendre. Maintenant assis…

A suivre


	15. Chapter 14

Après un long moment d'absence voici la suite. Merci à tous pour vos messages. J'ai mis un peu de temps mais voici le résultat de mes réflexions sur le face à face entre Harry et Severus.

Chapitre 14

Face à Face

En effet leur prof était de retour plus sombre que jamais. Comme à son habitude, le cour fut très pénible pour les rouges et or. A la fin de ce dernier tous étaient libres sauf ceux qui avaient pris des options tels que l'étude de runes ou autres.

Harry sortait quand Tony fit son apparition dans la salle.

TB : Harry reste, veux tu ?

SR : Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

TB : Il est temps de mettre au clair vos différents tous les 2 et je ne veux rien entendre. Maintenant assis.

Severus s'apprêtait à s'emporter violemment contre son ami mais le regard glacial que ce dernier lui jeta l'en dissuada.

TB : J'en ai par-dessus la tête d'entendre parler de vos gamineries à tous les 2.

SR & HP : Mais…

TB : Suffi, j'ai dit. De la part d'Harry encore ça peut se comprendre.

HP : Hé !

TB : Je ne veux rien entendre tant que je n'aurai pas fini. Sinon je vous lance un sort de silence. J'ai été clair.

Seul le silence lui répondit. Il leur lança un regard satisfait.

TB : Parfait. Severus, tu ne peux pas rejeter les erreurs de James sur son fils, ce serait injuste et pour toi et pour lui.

Severus lui lança un regard noir.

TB : Et toi Harry, je sais que tu as du mal à accepter tout ce qu'il a pu te faire mais il faut que tu l'acceptes ce sera dur mais c'est nécessaire. Il faut que vous unissiez vos efforts pour détruire Voldemort.

Les 2 ennemis se regardaient en chien de faïence se défiant du regard.

TB : Maintenant je vais vous laisser tant que vous n'aurez pas trouvé un terrain d'entente cette porte restera close.

Et il ouvrit la porte restant un instant dans l'entrebâillement de celle-ci.

TB : Une dernière chose, si vous ne le faites pas pour vous, faites le pour le jeune Mr Malefoy en sa mémoire.

Et il referma la porte magiquement.

SR : Que diable voulait il dire par là.

HP : Je n'en ai aucune idée. Qu'est ce que Draco a à voir dans cette histoire.

SR : Vous l'appelez par son prénom maintenant.

HP : Bien sur de quel autre manière p…

Mais Harry se tut bien vite réalisant qu'il allait dire à son professeur détesté la vérité sur sa relation avec le jeune homme.

SR : Potter vous en avez trop dit ou pas assez qu' elles étaient vos relations avec mon fils. Je veux des …

Il réalisa trop tard ce qu'il venait de dire.

HP : Votre fils, Draco était votre…

SR : Oui mon fils.

HP : Tony le savait.

SR : Oui c'est lui qui a gardé notre secret.

HP : Je suis désolé professeur.

Harry avait baissé la tête le regard dans le vague.

SR : Pourquoi vous l'avez toujours détesté.

HP : Désormais nous avons un point commun.

SR : On peut savoir lequel ?

HP : Notre amour pour Draco.

SR : QUOI !

HP : Draco et moi nous étions ensemble depuis Noël de l'année dernière. Vous voyez, nous avons réussi à nous entendre. Draco savait que vous étiez son fils ?

SR : Oui depuis ses 15 ans.

HP : Nous éprouvions de très forts sentiments l'un envers l'autre mais vous savez pour la prophétie et la mort de Sirius.

SR : Oui.

HP : J'ai fait le choix de le protéger de tout ça et je l'ai quitté en lui disant des choses terribles. Il n'a jamais su à quel point il comptait pour moi.

SR : Je comprends Potter moi aussi j'aurai fait n'importe quoi pour le protéger et il y a beaucoup de choses que je regrette. On apprend à vivre avec.

Soudain, sans qu'il s'y attende, Harry se jeta dans les bras de son enseignant. Ils restèrent un long moment ainsi pleurant silencieusement la perte douloureuse qu'ils avaient subi. Puis se reprenant, ils parlèrent un long moment des souvenirs du passé.

A l'heure du repas de midi tout le monde était installé dans la grande salle, il n'y avait que 2 grands absents.

HG : Où Harry a-t-il bien pu passer ?

RW : Je me le demande aussi.

Soudain les portes s'ouvrirent laissant entrer…

A suivre


End file.
